An Alien in Heat
by WriterofFantasies
Summary: What happens if a certain midnight black Alien started to yearn for a mate, and had a certain human as a roommate. Lemon. Very little story. Meant to see how well I can write these kinds of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first expedition into Adult Content. Like, seriously, if you can't tell from the title, it's smut, lemon, sex. Whatever word you want to use.** **Now, I'm a bit uncomfortable writing this kind of stuff, but that's the point. Moving out of your comfort zone to better yourself as an author. If I'm any good, I _might_ do more, on other fandoms as well. If not, then expect these kinds of things _very_ rarely, and only to improve my writing.** **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the franchise Aliens**

XXXXX

Tyler opened his eyes to a dark and strange sight. All around him were strange black shapes attached to the walls. They looked like tubes and bones, shaped in intricate patterns. it covered every inch of the walls, ceiling, and floor, even the window. The door, however, was left untouched.

It was a Hive.

He sat up in his bed and looked for his odd roommate. He saw her curled up in the corner of the room.

A long, black, and curved head with no eyes. A sleek black body, with what seemed like an exoskeleton. Four, powerful legs, each ending in a hand-like appendage. Two fingers and two thumbs, each with claws. Four black tubes coming from her back, extending nearly a foot up. A long, segmented tail, tipped with a sharp blade. Standing over nine feet tall when on it's hind legs.

An Acheronian Xenomorph, one of the last members of its kind, and a female.

Now, don't ask how Tyler knew it was a female, he _may_ or _may not_ have caught a glimpse two weeks ago of a certain, female part.

As for where she came from? Tyler found her outside one day, a mere three weeks ago, several injured with claw and teeth wounds. Suffice to say, he quickly learned of her blood's acidic qualities.

The couch will never be the same.

After she healed, he expected her to leave. She didn't. She stayed. Two weeks later, his room was a Hive.

He didn't mind though. Even then, it's not like he would have told her to stop. Not when she can rip apart solid steel with her hands. Paws. Claws? Whatever they are.

Tyler became aware of a... _peculiar_ smell. It smelled like honey, clear water, and oddly enough, _blackberries._ It shouldn't have smelled good, but it did. Fortunetly.

 _Unfortunetly_ , however, it also excited a certain _part._ He lied back in bed, while simultaneously raising a knee, to cover a tent, pitched in the sheets.

Naturally, he had morning wood, and that odd, weird, unnatural, _delicious_ smell made it worse.

 _Woah! Where'd that come from?_ He though, confused.

Of course, he slept naked. Of course, he managed to kick off the blanket while he slept, but fortunetly left the sheets.

Of course, the Xenomorph smelled hos arousal. After all, she was the one causing it, with her heat pheromones. Not that Tyler knew.

The Xenomorph stood up. On all fours though, so it was only _slightly gigantic_. It slowly sauntered over to the naked, aroused man, long tail swaying seductively behind her. Not that Tyler saw. His knee blocked her from sight.

Of course, when he felt her grab his leg, he almost shit himself.

"Fucking Hell, Xerah! Fucking scared me!" Tyler exclaimed at the black figure looming over him. He noticed the smell was even stronger than before, and it clouded his mind.

Of course his erection only got harder.

Xerah seemed to smell the air, before slowly forcing Tyler's leg down. He didn't resist. Not that he could. If she really wanted it down, she could have ripped it off.

Of course, having both legs flat on the bed made his arousal extremely obvious.

Tyler looked on, nervous at Xerah's plans, and knowing full well he couldn't stop whatever she was planning.

Xerah made an odd, growling cough as she watched the human squirm in front of her. Tyler realized she was laughing.

Xerah reached down and slowly, ever do slowly, pull back the sheets from Tyler's lower end. His manhood sprang free. A little over seven inches, and throbbing from pent up sexual tension.

Not like he could _relieve_ himself considering his roommate almost never left his side.

Tyler was shocked to see a bit of drool fall from the being's mouth and onto the bed. He was even more shocked to see more _'drool'_ slide down the Alien's back legs.

The Xenomorph reached out and lightly gripped his member with her large, and surprisingly soft, hands. She slowly move her hands in a up-and-down motion, felt it throb in her hand. That, and Tyler's panting. She figured that meant she was doing good.

Tyler couldn't believe what was happening. A Alien, know for tearing apart prey with bare hands and eating people, was giving him a _han_ _djob!_

Tyler couldn't help the low groan that sounded out, nor the hand that softly pressured the Alien's head to move down.

Xerah had never done this before, but her Hive Memories helped. Significantly. When she felt his hands push her head down, she knew what to do.

Tyler could only watch in shock and nervousness as her mouth opened, and a black tube slowly extended. The teeth opened wide, far out of the danger zone as the tube engulfed the man's manhood.

Xerah felt herself become more exited at the taste of his shaft, the smell of his arousal, and the sound of his pleasure as he groaned and painted as her Feeder Tube moved at a rapid pace.

Within several minutes, she hear him speak in a strained voice, "I..I'm c..close."

She knew what he meant. She sped up.

Her head bobbed rapidly, assisting the Tube and her hand played with his testicles, feeling them,.massaging them.

It wasn't long before he came.

He uttered a short shout of pleasure, before she tasted the first strand of his seed launched down the Tube and into her throat. She marveled at the taste, and enjoyed the several strands that follow after, before pulling away with a wet _pop!_

He lied there, panting from the pleasure, and saw that she had lied down beside him. He happened to glance downward, and saw her excitement. He knew what to do.

"Roll over onto your back for me, okay?"

She did. And as she did, the smell become much stronger, and he felt his erection surface again, but he wanted something else, first.

He looked and saw her lips. They were black as well, and as he teased them open, saw the inside was black, too.

He leaned down, and took a deep smell. This close to the source, the scent was driving him crazy. He quickly drove in, and ran his tounge over her lips, slightly parting them as he tasted her. Two things happened.

One, the Xenomoprh twitched and uttered a long, drawn out sigh. Two, he discovered that she tasted as she smelled. Water, Honey, and Blackberries.

It was delicious.

Tyler returned for a second lick. Then a third, a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh. Each time piercing a little deeper and making the Alien a little loader.

He continued for several minutes, tounge buried into her folds, fingers massaging her clit, before he felt her muscles begin to contract.

Xerah let out a long, breathy whimper escape through her throat.

He knew what she meant. He sped up.

It wasn't long before the combined sensations of a tounge licking her most private parts, and a finger toying with her clit sent her over the edge.

She.came, _hard._

Tyler did what he could to drink it all, but it ended up coating his neck, chest, and face.

He loved the taste.

Tyler was confused when the Alien got up and placed her front legs on the bed. He realized what she was doing when she raised her tail, even though he wasn't behind her.

It didn't take long to fix that problem.

Tyler felt the tip of his manhood poke the Alien's lips. He rubbed against her, letting himself become lubricated with her juices.

She was impatient.

Tyler felt her tail wrap around his waist and pull him in, her body simultaneously thrusting backwards, hilting him in one move.

They both let out long sighs of pleasure before Tyler touched her tail. She loosened her grip, but remained wrapped around him.

Tyler began to thrust in and out of her, groaning at the feeling of her warmth, and her walls massaging his length.

He continued to move, picking up the pace and increasing force. Their groans and moans becoming louder with each thrust. It wasn't long before they both felt a pressure coming. Xerah tightened her tail just slightly, and Tyler adjusted his grip nearly imperceptibly.

They both knew what the other meant, and they both wanted it.

Xerah came first, signaled by rapid and repeated contraction of her walls and a throaty moan emitting from her throat, followed by her juices coming out in a veritable torrent, soaking his member and crotch more than they already were.

This triggered his own orgasm, as, with a moan, his shaft released spurt after spurt of his hot seed directly into her womb, coating her insides and making her moan again.

As they both came down from their euphoric high, they both lied down in the bed, still joined together.

As sleep overcame them, Tyler spoke in a tired voice, "We have to do this again."

A low purr signaled Xerah's agreement, before they both fell asleep, wrapped and joined together.

XXXXX

 **And** **that concludes _An Alien in Heat_. How'd y'all like it? Got to ****admit, it came out better and longer than I thought it would, although my opinion may be a bit biased.**

 **Don't forget to review, I love reading what y'all thing** , **even the smallest review is it interesting.**

 **DarkArtificer, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back. This is merely a slightly altered and edited version of _An Alien In_ _Heat,_ not a new chapter. Sorry if I got your hopes up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens.**

XXX

Tyler opened his eyes to a dark and strange sight. All around him were strange black shapes attached to the walls. They looked like tubes and bones, shaped in intricate patterns. They covered every inch of the walls, ceiling, and floor, even the window. The door, however, was left untouched; it was, however, replaced with a gel-like membrane that could be walked through.

It was a Hive. An Alien's Hive, specifically. The Hive kept the room room warm, trapping heat inside. He didn't know how that worked, but it was useful during the winter, which it was.

He sat up in his bed and looked for his odd roommate. He saw her curled up in the corner of the room. She was laying upon some sort of gel, different from the door covering, and surprising comfortable. He would know. She had made him sleep in it when he hurt his leg.

A long, black, and curved head with no eyes. A sleek black body, with what seemed like an exoskeleton. Four powerful legs, each ending in a hand-like appendage. Two fingers and two thumbs, each with claws. Four black tubes coming from her back, extending nearly a foot up. A long, segmented tail, tipped with a sharp blade. The creature stood over seven feet tall when on it's hind legs.

An Acheronian Xenomorph, one of the last members of its kind, and a female.

Now, don't ask how Tyler knew it was a female, he _mayormay not_ have caught a glimpse two weeks ago of a certain female part. He _may or may not_ have had an erection afterwards. He _may or may not_ have had dreams. Who was he kidding? He pleasured himself several times to that image.

As for where she came from, Tyler found her outside one day, a mere two months ago, severely injured with claw and teeth wounds. Suffice to say, he quickly learned of her blood's acidic qualities.

The couch will never be the same.

After she healed was healed, which took two weeks, he expected her to leave. She didn't. She stayed. A week later, his room was a Hive.

He didn't mind though. Even if he did, it's not like he would have told her to stop. Not when she can rip apart solid steel with her hands. Paws. Claws? Whatever the hell they are.

Tyler became aware of a... _peculiar_ smell. It smelled like honey, clear water, and oddly enough, blackberries. It shouldn't have smelled good, but it did. Fortunately.

Unfortunately, however, it also excited a certainmale part. He lied back in bed, while simultaneously raising a knee, to cover a tent, pitched in the sheets by a specific piece of his physical body.

Naturally, he had morning wood and that odd, weird, unnatural, _delicious_ smell made it worse.

 _Woah! Where'd that come from?_ He thought, befuddled at his thoughts.

Naturally, he slept naked. Naturally, he managed to kick off the blanket while he slept, but fortunately left the sheets.

Of course, the Xenomorph smelled his arousal like she had a nose hundreds of times better than a human's. She did. After all, she was the one causing it by emitting her pheromones. Not that Tyler knew what the smell was.

The Xenomorph stood up. On all fours though, so it was only _slightly gigantic_. It slowly sauntered over to the naked, aroused man, long tail swaying seductively behind her. Not that Tyler saw. His knee blocked her from sight.

Of course, when he felt her grab his leg, he almost shit himself and jerked massively, almost lowering his leg and revealing the result of the pheromones to the source.

"Fucking hell, Xerah! Fucking scared me!" Tyler exclaimed at the black figure looming over him. He noticed the smell was even stronger than before, and it clouded his mind.

Of course his erection only got harder, which only made it more obvious.

Xerah seemed to smell the air, before slowly forcing Tyler's leg down. He didn't resist. Not that he could. If she really wanted it down, she could have ripped it off.

Of course, having both legs flat on the bed made his arousal extremely obvious.

Tyler looked on, nervous at Xerah's plans, and knowing full well he couldn't stop whatever she was planning. If he tried, she could simply force him.

Then again, being raped by a lovely Alien would not be the worst way to go.

Xerah made an odd, growling cough as she watched the human squirm in front of her. Tyler realized she was laughing.

Xerah reached down and slowly, ever so slowly, pulled back the sheets from Tyler's lower end. His manhood sprang free. A little over six inches, and throbbing from pent up sexual tension.

Not like he couldrelieve himself, considering his roommate almost never left his side and would hear and smell anything he did.

Tyler was shocked when a small amount of drool fell from the Alien's mouth and onto his crotch. He shivered slightly at the cold and slimy feeling. He was even more shocked to see more' _drool_ 'slide down the Alien's back legs from the female part he had seen.

The Xenomorph reached out and lightly gripped his member with her large, and surprisingly soft, hands. He was surprised she didn't dismember him with her claws. She slowly moved her hands in a up-and-down motion, feeling it throb in her hand. She also heard Tyler's slight panting. She figured that meant she was doing good.

Tyler couldn't believe what was happening. An Alien, know for tearing apart prey with bare hands and eating people, was giving him a _handjob_! Not only that, but her hand covered his entire member!

Tyler couldn't help the low groan that sounded out, nor the hand that softly pressured the Alien's head to move down.

Xerah had never done this before, but her Hive Memories helped. Significantly. When she felt his hands push her head down, she knew what to do.

Tyler could only watch in shock and nervousness as her mouth opened, and a black tube slowly extended.

 _I'm losing my dick today._ He thought, but was relieved when he was proven wrong.

The teeth opened wide; far out of the danger zone as the tube engulfed the man's manhood.

Xerah felt herself become more exited at the taste of his shaft, the smell of his arousal, and the sound of his pleasure as he groaned and panted as her Feeder Tube moved at a rapid pace.

Within several minutes, she hear him speak in a strained voice, "I..I'm c..close."

She knew what he meant. She sped up, wanting to taste his seed as it symbolized a Mated Bond between two Hive Members.

Her head bobbed rapidly, assisting the Tube and her hand played with his testicles, feeling them, massaging them.

It wasn't long before he came.

He uttered a short shout of pleasure, before she tasted the first strand of his seed launched down the Tube and into her throat. She marveled at the slightly salty, slightly bitter taste, and enjoyed the several strands that followed after, before pulling away with a wetpop!

He lied there, panting from the pleasure, and saw that she had lied down beside him. He happened to glance downward, and saw her excitement. He wanted to try something dangerous. Then again, fucking an Acheronian Xenomorph was dangerous enough.

"Roll over onto your back for me, okay?" He spoke, voice quiet and laced with desire.

She did. And as she did, the smell became much stronger, and he felt his erection surface again, but he wanted something else first.

He looked and saw her lips. They were black on the outside and shaped very similarly to a human woman's. She even had a clit on the top, which he made note of. He teased her lips open and saw that the inside was black as well, albeit a lighter color. They were, however, a decent size larger than a woman's.

 _I could lose an arm if she clenched hard enough._ Tyler thought.

He looked up at her for final confirmation, which only made the size difference larger. Even though his face was at her slit, her face was several feet away.

He leaned down, and took a deep smell. This close to the source, the scent was driving him crazy. He quickly drove in, and ran his tounge over her lips, slightly parting them as he tasted her. Two things happened.

One, the Xenomorph twitched and uttered a long, drawn out sigh. Two, he discovered that she tasted as she smelled. Water, honey, and blackberries.

It was delicious.

Tyler returned for a second lick. Then a third, a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh. Each time piercing a little deeper and making the Alien a little louder.

He continued for several minutes, tounge buried into her folds, fingers massaging her clit, before he felt her muscles begin to contract.

Xerah let out a long, breathy whimper escape through her throat. He knew what she meant. He sped up.

It wasn't long before the combined sensations of a tounge licking her most private parts, and a finger toying with her clit sent her over the edge and she came.

 _Hard_.

Tyler did what he could to drink it all, but it ended up coating his neck, chest, and face.

He loved the taste.

Tyler was confused when the Alien got up and placed her front legs on the bed. He realized what she was doing when she raised her tail, even though he wasn't behind her.

He moved to get up, but must've been to slow to her, because she wrapped her tail around his waist and pulled him off the bed and set him behind her.

Tyler felt the tip of his manhood poke the Alien's lips. He rubbed against her, letting himself become lubricated with her juices.

She was impatient.

Tyler felt her tail wrap around his waist again and pull him in, her body simultaneously thrusting backwards, hilting him in one move.

They both let out long sighs of pleasure before Tyler touched her tail. She loosened her grip, but remained wrapped around him.

Tyler began to thrust in and out of her, groaning at the feeling of her warmth, and her walls massaging his length.

He continued to move, picking up the pace and increasing force. Soon enough, his balls slapping her hind end and his member making wet shlick sounds as he thrusted. Their groans and moans becoming louder with each thrust. It wasn't long before they both felt a pressure coming. Xerah tightened her tail just slightly, and Tyler adjusted his grip nearly imperceptibly.

They both knew what the other meant, and they both wanted it.

Xerah came first, signaled by rapid and repeated contractions of her walls and a throaty moan emitting from her throat, followed by her juices coming out in a veritable torrent, soaking his member and crotch more than they already were.

This triggered his own orgasm, as, with a moan, his shaft released spurt after spurt of his hot seed directly into her womb, coating her insides and making her moan again.

As they both came down from their euphoric high, they both lied down in the bed, still joined together. She wrapped her tail around him and put her arm over him, covering him in a layer of warmth and protection.

As sleep overcame them, Tyler spoke in a tired voice, "We have to do this again."

A low purr signaled Xerah's agreement, before they both fell asleep, wrapped and joined together. This was only the beginning.

XXX

 **Well** , **that's the updated, upgraded, and ready-to-be-jacked-off-to version. You have no idea how awkward it is to have two close friends read your smut with you in the room.**


End file.
